


《要和男神拍钙片怎么破》第十三章

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform, 黑塔利亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431





	《要和男神拍钙片怎么破》第十三章

      千辛万苦立下的flag就是为了推翻的，这也侧面证明了人类的本质就是王敬泽这条真香定理。  
　　  
　　德艺双馨？从不艹粉？性/冷淡男神？  
　　  
　　...可去他的吧。  
　　  
　　伊万仅仅只考虑了一秒，就决定把那些乱七八糟的东西统统抛开。他，伊万老师，今天就是要放飞自我遵从本心。  
　　  
　　他轻啄了一下身下人的脸颊，然后就对着那已肖想很久的唇吻了下去。  
　　  
　　人设人设，既然设定了就是假的。面对心爱的人还要维持人设，实在太没天理了。  
　　  
　　而王耀在被伊万吻得迷迷糊糊晕头转向的时候，脑海里只有一个想法——  
　　  
　　他过去是不是对伊万老师有什么误解？  
　　  
　　一直以来伊万在他心里都是高高在上的男神。如果把娱乐圈比作群山万壑，那伊万一定站在最高的那座珠穆朗玛峰上。不仅如此，他还是珠峰上最清冷圣洁的那朵高岭之花。  
　　  
　　现如今这朵花被他王耀摘到了，这情景实在有些虚幻，让他飘飘忽忽如坠梦中。也是，和偶像确立恋人关系这种事情，是需要慢慢适应的。  
　　  
　　“唔...”似乎是感受到身下人的不专心，伊万带着些惩罚意味轻咬了他的唇。似乎是被些微的疼痛感刺激到，对方那双清澄的大眼睛立刻蔓上了水雾，带着几分委屈几分迷茫。  
　　  
　　殊不知这样的神情更加刺激到伊万，他扳起对方的下巴，加深了这个吻。灵活的舌尖舔过每一寸牙龈，再强势地撬开对方的牙关，轻而易举地捕捉到躲闪的目标。  
　　  
　　这样的情景勾起了王耀的回忆，眼前伊万闭目的神情与初次拍吻戏那时的场景似乎重叠在了一起。片场初次相遇，第一次吻戏，第一次NG，第一次被抓包，第一次床戏，第一次误会...  
　　  
　　像做梦一样。  
　　  
　　他还记得初见伊万的时候那狂乱的心跳，激动与欣喜交杂着几乎让那颗心都从嗓子眼里跳了出来。那时的他怎么也想不到，有朝一日男神竟然成为了他的恋人。  
　　  
　　是真真切切，看得见摸得着的恋人。是可以拥抱，可以亲吻，感受得到他的喜怒哀乐情绪波动的恋人，而不是电视机上相隔冰冷屏幕的高冷男神。  
　　  
　　他闭上了眼睛，全心全意地回应起了这个吻。真是奇怪，爱情好像带有魔法，每个人一旦踏入了这个法阵，就会剥落掉一切的光环和伪装，变成一个最纯粹的人。  
　　  
　　最后一丝理智也在炽热的吻来到脖颈的时候支离破碎，王耀微微喘息着，他感觉到伊万的牙齿顺着他的下巴与脖颈曲线轻轻啃咬着，酥麻的快感刺激着他，让他冒出了在片场不敢发出的陌生呻吟。  
　　  
　　“伊...万...明天...还有镜头...”  
　　  
　　即便明天没有需要他裸露上半身的戏，脖颈这种很明显的地方，依旧是不能留下痕迹的。  
　　  
　　“我知道。”伊万的动作没停，但亲吻的力度明显轻了不少，他的手也没闲着，顺势解开了身下人一颗一颗的纽扣。  
　　  
　　感受到有冷空气接触到光裸的皮肤，王耀用手捂住了脸。带着温热触感的爱抚让他整个人都敏感地颤抖着，皮肤也染上一层淡淡的红晕。  
　　  
　　伊万的唇顺着脖颈曲线向下，经过精致的锁骨，来到了上次拍床戏被紧急叫停的地方。那人的皮肤很白皙，把胸前粉色的蓓蕾衬得更加美好诱人。伊万感觉自己的呼吸粗重了起来，他几乎是不假思索地低头含住了那可爱的蓓蕾。  
　　  
　　“嗯...”这温热陌生的快感几乎让王耀的大脑充血，下半身也立刻精神了起来。伊万满意地看着他的反应，一边不遗余力地继续爱抚着，一边在白皙的皮肤上印上处处专属印记。反正脖子以下的部位没有人看得到，正好方便他为所欲为。  
　　  
　　吻还在继续向下，伊万轻柔地吻过那平坦的小腹，然后慢慢来到了那穿着可爱熊猫内裤的地方。即便隔着一层布料，也能清晰地看到挺立的形状，顶端些微有些濡湿，使得那可爱的图案变得紧贴，莫名染上了一丝色情意味。  
　　  
　　“这里...可以吗？”伊万紫罗兰色的眸子一眨也不眨地凝视着袒露出的淫糜风景，低沉的声音里似乎带有无限的诱惑。  
　　  
　　王耀的脸更红了，他的双手依旧紧紧地贴在脸上。过了一小会，才从指缝中漏出一声似有若无的嗯。  
　　  
　　得到许可的伊万变得更加肆无忌惮，不过他也顾忌着这个小兔子还是第一次，尽可能地克制自己动作温柔。他轻缓地把内裤往下移，那个可爱的小东西立刻迫不及待地从隐蔽处跳了出来。  
　　  
　　呵，这么硬了。  
　　  
　　伊万用手扶好王耀的胯部，低头轻轻地含住了那个地方。舌头轻柔地划过顶端，然后上下游动着。经过令人战栗的那一点，还坏心地停下来吸吮。  
　　  
　　“嗯...伊...伊万...”像风蔓过烈火灼烧的森林，像海浪拍打着无垠的沙滩，这带着技巧性的含吮似乎一下子燃起了王耀浑身上下的欲望，他在这顶级的快感中抖得像狂风中的落叶，竟然没几下就到达了顶点，那液体也一下子喷涌而出。  
　　  
　　没料到王耀来得这么快，伊万一时猝不及防，被溅到了半张脸，白浊的液体顺着他精致的面部轮廓缓缓流下来，竟然显得格外魅惑。  
　　  
　　即便才释放过一次，看到这样的伊万，王耀还是又一次情动了。他微微喘着气，把伊万拉了上来，轻轻地替他舔去了残留在脸颊的液体。  
　　  
　　...这个小兔子到底知道不知道自己在干什么！  
　　  
　　伊万听到了脑海中理智之弦崩断的声音，他粗暴地扣住那人的后脑，用舌头在那甜美的口腔中肆意搅弄，发出了滋滋的水声。同时另一只手也摸索去了王耀身后，试探性地深入了一只指节。  
　　  
　　“唔...”不适感让王耀的眉拧在了一起，也提醒了伊万。他依旧亲吻着身下的人，那只闲着的手去床头柜旁摸索到了早就准备好的润滑膏。虽然之前和王耀在一起的时候，没想过发展会这么快，但是提前买来还是有备无患。果然现在派上了用场。  
　　  
　　伊万将王耀翻了个身，让他趴伏在床上，然后用沾满润滑膏的手指探了进去。  
　　  
　　“嗯...！好奇怪...”王耀半闭着眼睛喃喃自语。不过即便仍有些不适应，这次却比刚才明显好了很多，第一指的探入几乎顺利无阻。  
　　  
　　虽然王耀有些下意识抗拒地扭动着，但伊万的动作没停，他一面继续增加手指开拓着，一面温柔地亲吻那人的后背让他放松下来。  
　　  
　　很快，第三根...第四根...到第四根手指可以没入的时候，王耀已经没了先前的排斥感。反之，一股奇异的被充斥着的满足感取代了异物入侵的感觉，在手指的活动下带出了润滑膏的液体，发出了咕滋咕滋的声音。  
　　  
　　“我要进入了...耀，别紧张。”几乎用最快的速度除去了自己的衣衫带好了套子，伊万用尽可能温柔的声线在王耀耳边低语。  
　　  
　　感受到有灼热的硬物抵着自己的后面，王耀不能自己地紧张起来，但是听到伊万的话还是有些安心，他尽可能深呼吸，然后放松自己的身体。  
　　  
　　“啊...啊啊啊天哪，好大！”下一瞬间，一个灼烫的硬物就顶了进来，然后缓缓地推进着。疼痛感和烧灼感刺激着王耀的神经，他被吓出了一阵羞耻的胡言乱语。  
　　  
　　“好紧...放轻松...”伊万扶着王耀的腰，一面继续挺入，一面低声安慰。他也忍得很辛苦，小兔子的里面又温暖又紧窒，几乎让他把持不住。  
　　  
　　“唔...”  
　　  
　　经历过漫长的开拓，终于连根没入。伊万将王耀的腿分开了一些，然后尝试小幅度抽插起来。  
　　  
　　“嗯...嗯...别...”  
　　  
　　“舒服吗？耀”  
　　  
　　“好...好奇怪...”  
　　  
　　王耀皱着眉头，说不上多大的快感，那里有股被堵上的充盈感。不过一想到此刻在自己身上对自己做着这些事的人是伊万，就让这件事变得有些刺激起来。  
　　  
　　看来是没找到那一点吗。  
　　  
　　伊万没有气馁，他小心地上下左右试探着，寻找着能打开王耀快感的开关。当划过某一点的时候，身下的躯体突然不可抑制地颤抖起来。  
　　  
　　...是这里？  
　　  
　　伊万的嘴角勾起了笑意，他回到了刚才的地方，恶意地狠狠撞击那一点。床被他的动作摇晃地嘎吱作响，也激起了身下人支离破碎的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊啊别，慢一点...慢...慢一点...”王耀被冲撞得身体不稳，只能用手抓紧身下的床单。他觉得此刻他的身体不属于自己，那里带来的快感太强烈，比刚才伊万替他口时的快感还要强烈。  
　　  
　　伊万随手抓过枕头，垫在他的腰下，身下的动作更加凶狠。  
　　  
　　“呜呜呜...嗯...哈...”王耀的脸深深埋在被单里。他什么都看不见，但这样好像带来了更深的刺激。身后是伊万沉重的喘息声...和臀部相撞的啪啪声。每一次深入浅出都狠狠撞击在那个敏感点上，几乎就在这一刻，他又一次达到了高潮。  
　　  
　　高潮后的王耀瘫软在床单上无助地喘息，双手也无意识地抓握着。  
　　  
　　“别急，宝贝，我还没到。”伊万低下头吻了吻他的太阳穴，然后把他捞了起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，就着这个姿势狠狠地向上顶弄着。  
　　  
　　“呜呜呜伊万...伊万...太快了...放过我...”  
　　  
　　“快到了，忍一忍。”  
　　  
　　在身体内部感受灼热的同时，王耀也昏死了过去。

 

  
　　  
　　气派的保姆车稳稳地停在了现场，车门刚开，一队工作人员就按次序走了下来。最后下车的是一个身着白色西装的帅气青年。麦色的短发在阳光下有些耀眼，浅蓝色的眼眸澄澈如星，似乎仅仅是站在当地，就是一个引人注目的发光体。  
　　  
　　男人打量了一下四周的环境，下巴微微扬了起来，嘴角也挑出了一抹意味不明的弧度。  
　　  
　　“这就是《绯色校园之恋》的现场？我看也不怎么样嘛。”  
　　  
　　“是的，阿尔弗雷德少爷，就是这里。”一旁的管家恭敬行礼。  
　　  
　　“算了，玩玩也好。”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德把墨镜带好，脸上的笑意更深。

 

      暂时TBC


End file.
